gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Forum:"Najlepsze" wandalizmy
Archiwum *Wygłupy w ' ''GreenStreet : Gang powstały w latach 90 tych przez niejakiego NAJMANA RPG i włodzireja JP na sto pro, gang mieści sie na green street i nie lubiom black street, jebać black street kurwa!@#!@# CJ101-TG | CO?! 17:02, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Los Santos (uniwersum HD) ': ''gówno w dupie ma trzy ramiona a w każdej z nich dwa wymiona. Założę się, że osiem godzin zajęło naszemu Czwartemu (lub jak kto woli, Piątemu) Wieszczowi Narodowemu ułożenie tego dzieła. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:48, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) *Brednie w ' ''Melvin Harris ': ''W dodatku 'San Andreas Gold' Big Smoke zaprzyjaźnia się z Michael'em. Bardzo będzie lubi muzykę "Pop", oraz rap - "Merry, Merry" - jedyna piosenka która uwielbia. Zaczyna nowe życie jako idealny człowiek. *Big Smoke jest prawiczkiem. Że co? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:53, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) *Wyznanie miłosne w ''Kody w GTA V'': ja kocham gabi 15:23, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) *Bezsensowna ciekawostka w ' ''Banshee ': ''* W GTA III znajduje się pewien bug zwiazany z tym autem,kiedy wsządziemy do auta i kiedy włoczymy powtórke(F9) zmieni dach. Chyba chodziło o Stalliona... Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:50, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) *Pierdoły w ' ''Niańka ': ''* Podczas przyjazdu na ipreze występują trzy auta mannana,cheath,sentinel najlepiej użyć cheatha do wykonania misji dla Eit Burro Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:17, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) *"Ciekawostka" w ' ''Huang Lee ': '' Ciekawostki − Huanga głos można usłyszeć kiedy jest się w samochodzie podwodą i jeżeli nie rozbije się szyby to podkoniec powie głośno i wyraźnie shit i później umiera. Huang jest jedynym bochaterem seri gta który grzebie w śmieciach. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:25, paź 24, 2013 (UTC) *Głupoty w ' ''Bradley Snider ': ''*Jest jedyną postacią w serii,która nie jest programistą,a można nią sterować.Tylko w misji Prolog. Jak dotychczas chyba żaden protagonista nie był programistą. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:43, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Chop (misja) ': ''W tej misji Sramy na MY LITTLE PONY :D Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:20, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Natalie Walsh Davis ': ''lubi placki Nie wątpię. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:39, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) *Głupie głupoty w ' ''Do zbierania ': ''Części epsilonu: Do zebrania mamy 30 części epsilonu. ??? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:56, lis 12, 2013 (UTC) *fragment obszernego wandalizmu w ' ''Michael De Santa ': '' *Michael to gówno *Michael nie ma penisa *Michael na nazwisko ma Jackson Galeria Pierdolonego majkela dżeksona thumb|Michael De Santa po śmierci i po 50 latach... '' Na szczęście użyszkodnik, który popełnił te bzdury, został przykładnie ukarany. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:41, lis 14, 2013 (UTC) *Pierdoły w ' Cheetah ': ''*Cheetah po angielsku znaczy Tygrys, a tygrysy są zwinne i szybkie i dlatego jest to dość szybkie auto Tracę wiarę w ludzi. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:10, lis 15, 2013 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Carl Johnson ': ''korzenie polskie Makumba! Makumba! Makumba Ska! Polska-Afryka, Afryka-Polska! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:50, lis 17, 2013 (UTC) *Artyzm (autyzm?) sprzed nieco ponad trzech lat, a mianowicie ' ''Wielka Stopa ': ''wysoki stwór z wyglądu przypomina goryla więc może to być prawda że wielka stopa to tak naprawde goryl który uciekł niewiadomo skąd. Kategoria:Wielka Stopa Kategoria:rzeczy niewiadome Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:48, lis 21, 2013 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Kody do GTA Vice City ': ''Kategoria:Wyglądasz jak Kent Paul A ty jak Maccer ]:-> Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:45, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Duch ': ''Duch to postać wymyślona przez graczy pojawiła se dopiero w gta v Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:47, lis 26, 2013 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Slick - O - Greese Sex Lard ': ''Jebać crp szmaty hłehłe. Pierdolona maść, taaa. Pozdrawiam GRAPE STREET I BENTRUMY. Polecamy wrócić na Mrucznika. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 12:37, lis 30, 2013 (UTC) *Felerne tłumaczenie dialogu (chyba) w ' ''Pomoc drogowa (misja) ': ''Niech głową ponad i zobaczyć, co możemy zobaczyć,że masz strzelbe Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:27, gru 8, 2013 (UTC) *Pierdolamento w ' ''OG Loc (misja) ': ''na autostadziee miżna zadobyć rzadką manamę Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:33, gru 17, 2013 (UTC) *Wynurzenia erosomanistyczne w ' ''Tracey De Santa ': ''*Czasami wchodząc do jej pokoju, możemy zobaczyć jak Tracey się masturbuje.Gdy zobaczy Michaela rzuca w niego wibratorem. Nawet, gdyby to była prawda, to... Łohohohoho! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:56, gru 18, 2013 (UTC) *Fragment obscenicznych idiotyzmów w ' ''Lance Wilson ''': '' '''Vexzi, znany bardziej jako Cygan – postać z gry Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, przez wielu graczów uważany za idiotę. Doprowadził swojego kutasa do porządku z jego wyglądem i pomaga mu momentami. Jednak nigdy nie szanował swojego penisa do końca, często sobie z niego żartował i uważał, że penis go nie może zatrzymać w masturbacji mimo że był mały.'' Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:26, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Ladies Half Price ': ''hey man try not to fall in love with that guy when you goo on a date with him this is business not pleasure hes probably emailed you by now rom To tylko bełkot, czy fragment dialogów ze scenariusza? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:07, sty 4, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Tagi ': ''tagi to malowidła do zamalowania mamy 100 taguw w czałym los santos do jednego bendzie nam potrzebnu jetpack wiecz wpiszujemu kod rocketman bo tak jest na wierzowczu w san fierro a dodam tez ze gra net for speed most wandet jest fajowa grajcie w nią net for speed underund 2 besigier margonem samuraj jack angelo rządzi the truth carl jonhson Aha. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:32, sty 9, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''W obronie własności ': ''a mie nie ma jeszcze przy tej misji (napisało to konto igor50323 które kiedyś sobie założę) Będę czekał z banem ]:-> Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:47, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Marco's Bistro ': ''W GTA LCS na tarasie jest życie '' Nie ma to jak żyć na tarasie restauracji :] TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 09:14, sty 12, 2014 (UTC) *Dziwna informacja w ' Las Venturas ': ''Miasto te jest najbardziej eksluzywne (oprócz terenów wiejskich). Wiadomo, w miastach to traktorami jeżdżą. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:22, sty 28, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Beverly Johnson ': '' *Taki mały rym - twoja stara zapierdala umc umc umc umc zapierdala umc umc umc zapierdala!!! albo twoja stara sra do gara a twoj stary to wpierdlala hehe posimiejcie sie troche lo Kolejna ofiara Trynkiewicza. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:52, lut 17, 2014 (UTC) *Najbardziej obszerny artykuł w historii wszystkich wiki. Artykuł ' ''Ludendorff ': ''Ludendorf TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 07:09, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) *Brak mi słów. ' ''Franklin Clinton ': ''*Jego nazwisko nawiązuje do Hilary Rodham Clinton Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:26, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) Warto dodać, że cytat powyżej ten sam użyszkodnik dodał dwa razy. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 14:34, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) Już trzy. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 14:57, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Telefon ': ''hujowa broń cipy Nie wiem czy się śmiać, czy płakać. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 09:14, kwi 3, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Zapora Shermana ': ''Jest ona prawdopodobnie wzorowana na zaporze Hoovera niedaleko Las Vegas. Bardzo głęboka woda To pierwsze było już zawarte w artykule, a drugie... Eh. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:22, kwi 18, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Postacie w GTA III ': ''głuwny bochater jest najeprzy Cóż mogę napisać: Hehehehelmans. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:08, maj 5, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Kody do GTA IV ': ''Strona Wygasła Jeżeli błąd wyskakuje nadal proszę wysłać sms o treści; Pomoc na nr; 70688 Cheaty się skończyły :D Żarty się skończyły. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:36, maj 14, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Penumbra ': ''mama Tata. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:46, cze 9, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Amanda De Santa ': ''Kategoria:Jest troszkę wkurzającą Kobietą! Dużo pije. Nie cierpi kolegów Michaela a najbardziej to Trevora Philipsa. Choc Michael mówił,że jest to wujek Tracey i Jimmy'ego :) Kategoria:Amanda De Santa Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:08, cze 11, 2014 (UTC) *Nie pytajcie, co to. Tego nikt nie wie, łącznie z autorem. Fragment z ' ''GTA Wiki:Bieżące wydarzenia ': ''Warsaw Map to gta 4 Dziś zakończono projekt GTA Warsaw Adveture. W owym gta są nowe Gangi,Misje,Pojazdy i inne Gangi: #Mafia Pruszkowska(Leone Family III) #Gang Pruszkowski(Leone Family,po mafiii) #Mafia Mokotowska(Sindacco Family LCS) #Taliboo(Nie ma odpowiednika,ewentualnie Liberty City Terrourist) #CWKS(Nie ma odpowiednika) #KSP(Nie ma odpowiednika) #Kaptury z Piastowa(Grove Street Families) #The Victor gang(Ballas (uniwersum 3D),Dziewiątki) #Urs Mktw Pst(San Fierro Rifa,Varrios Los Aztecas) #Firework gang(Los Santos Vagos (uniwersum 3D)) #Mafia Wołominska(Forelli Family LCS,VC) #PGR(Nie ma odpo2wiednika) #Jehowe(Nie ma odpowiednika) Więcej na Oficjalna strona gry Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:14, lip 9, 2014 (UTC) *Pierdoły w ' ''Ruger ': ''bajdzio bajdzio fajńe śe nim szczela ;) Zaraz ja cię "zaszczele". Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:14, lip 9, 2014 (UTC) *News na miarę "Pudelka" w ' ''Franklin Clinton ': ''* Franklin stracił dziewictwo w wieku 13 lat Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:43, lip 20, 2014 (UTC) *Fragment z '' 'Cognoscenti ': ''TEN SAMOCHUD JEST ZAJEBISTY POLECAM!!!!!!!!!!!! Nie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:52, lip 24, 2014 (UTC) *Subiektywny wpis w ' ''Życzenie śmierci ': ''No tak... hmmm.. w sumie jest to najglupsza misja calej serii, nic w niej nie ma oprocz napisow koncowych Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 04:12, lip 25, 2014 (UTC) *Popis głupoty w ' ''Jetpack ': '' nad wodom jetpack kiedy sostanie wpisany rocketman na morzu łodzi ma właściwości unoszeniasiem nad wodom autora siwietny nada się na rurznych rodzaju filmuw lub dla zaabaw prubowałem{; '' Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:45, sie 3, 2014 (UTC) *Ciekawostka w ' Gauntlet ': ''* Kiedy przemaluje się auto na żółte z czarnym kolorem dodatkowym to wygląda jak transformer o nazwie Bumblebee z filmu "Transforners" TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 09:18, sie 4, 2014 (UTC) *Dzieło sztuki, a mianowicie "artykuł" ' ''Bagger ': '' Tutaj umieść treść pierwszego paragrafu. Nagłówek sekcji Tutaj napisz treść pierwszej sekcji strony. Nagłówek sekcji Tutaj napisz treść drugiej sekcji strony. '' Autor musiał włożyć w ten artykuł mnóstwo pracy. Michael De Santa 13:17, sie 4, 2014 (UTC) To nie jest do końca wandalizm. Od niedawna Wikia podczas początku tworzenia (np. po wciśnięciu "Dodaj stronę" albo redlinka) daje trzy szablony. Pierwszego nie pamiętam, lecz drugi szablon jest identyczny z treścią powyższego artykułu. Trzeci to po prostu pusta strona. Oczywiście to wszystko tylko na skórce "Wikia". TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 15:00, sie 4, 2014 (UTC) *Duperele w ' El Burro ': ''* W GTA VICE CITY na początku misji popyt i podaż Diaz się denerwuje że nie działa mu cd i mówi coś o el burro może to być o el burro * Abababababa... Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:52, sie 29, 2014 (UTC) *Nie wiem o co chodzi w ' ''Szmugler ': '' * Jeśli gracz wyskoczy z samoloty, następnie będzie nurkować do przodu i nie otworzy spadochronu to przy upadki nie zginie, ponieważ zadzwoni Catalina. '' Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:11, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) *Po raz kolejny ' Telefon ': ''Kozacki telefon z klapką umożliwia odbieranie połączeń przez.Program IMG Tool można podmienić teksturę telefonu na banana fajnie to wtedy wygląda jak CJ gada z bananem To jest piękne. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:29, wrz 11, 2014 (UTC) * Niekoniecznie można to nazwać wandalizmem, lecz na pewno nadaje się to do umieszczenia tutaj; artykuł ' ''Michael Klebitz ' (brat Jasia z TLAD) napisany z pomocą, a raczej z wyręczeniem się Google Tłumaczem. '' Michael "Mikey" Klebitz starsyz brat Johnnego Klebitza Jest on 37 letnim kapitanem w armi amerykańskiej lub Us marine Corps w służbie w Iraku i Afganistanie. On e-maile Jaś podczas kursu z zgubiony i potępiony. E-maile Michaela wskazują, że on jest prawem znoszącym obywatela, krytykując Jasia za jego rowerzystę styl życia i działalności przestępcze. Jaś reaguje mówieniem, że on wie za co on walczy. Michael i Billy Grey przyjaźnili się gdy Michael był 15 i Billy był 13, (Jaś będący tylko 10) i zasugerowało, że być jak Jaś zna Billy'ego. Jednak krytykując go, oni obydwa wydają się być w dobrych stosunkach jako bracia. '' Will Prince (dyskusja) 10:50, paź 14, 2014 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' Ostrygi ': ''ostrygi wyspetuja guajg Agugu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:04, paź 21, 2014 (UTC) *"Ciekawostka" w ' ''Johnny Klebitz ': ''* Po zabiciu Johnny'ego Klebitza,Johnny ożywa. Który Johnny? Johnny Test? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:03, lis 14, 2014 (UTC) * Artykuł ' ''Kraken ': ''kraken nie istnieje jeszcze w gta V Will Prince (dyskusja) 13:07, lis 24, 2014 (UTC) *Teoria w ' ''Cmentarz w Vinewood ': '' ** możliwe że grafifiti na cmentarzu czasami przedstawia napis ballas prawdopodobnie ma to coś wspólnego z ballasami. Nie ogarniam. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:07, lis 29, 2014 (UTC) * Wyczyny pewnego IP-ka w ' ''Verdant Meadows ': ''* Ej John Co Kris? Lubisz sex Nie pieprz bzdur dupo gadaj co z moji mostem co? Ale z ciebe............................. Co czarnuchu? To nasz most idioto aaaaaa wiesz co twoje czarnuchy zginą tam lol. Naprawde sukinsynu a mam powiedzieć że śpisz za kase co czarnuchu?! Nie tylko o tym niemów plis! To mów do rzeczy! Dobra , Dobra stan jest do dupy. Jak to? Gang Aleksandriów obserwuje ten most i gówno. W Vice City czarnuchu nigdy niejest zapóźno W porzo o PSY KURWA I CO ZROBISZ? Nie bądź ciota coś się zrobi. Pa Kris Pa dupku twój brat to niezły dupek kobiete zaprosił do łoża. Kris ty plotkarska cioto och. '' Przypuszczam, że autor pisze resztę swojego fan-fica w zeszycie od przyrody, a akurat mu się skończył i nie ma gdzie zapisać. :-( TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 21:15, lis 30, 2014 (UTC) *Wybaczcie, nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed dodaniem tego tutaj. "Prawdziwa" ciekawostka w ' Grand Theft Auto Online ': ''* W grze mozna biegac z kutasem na wierzchu Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:43, gru 1, 2014 (UTC) *Tajemnica w ' ''Wózek inwalidzki. ': ''*Niektórzy gracze twierdzą,że widzieli na nim siedzącego Leafeface. Liśćtwarz - brzmi strasznie. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 17:29, gru 4, 2014 (UTC)